


Make it red

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's a thruple with a lot of kinks and lots of acceptance flowing around. It takes three to handle thisKinktober 2019Day 22 Impact Play, Handjobs, (Threesome?)





	Make it red

“You tried to hide it princess?” Jason’s voice broke ever so slightly as he held down Kon on the bed. “You wanted to hide something like this from us?” He was so hard that it hurt. That was not the only thing. His cock was hard from what he and Tim had discovered but he was so in the mood to turn up the heat on everything that they had been doing so far.

Kon was just begging for more teasing at this point. Tim had been saying that Kon was exploring without them there but it took some seeing for there to be some believing it seemed. Jason was not that mad about what they had found out but he wished that he could have seen the journey.

Not that he minded the destination. He had leapt ahead of Tim a bit there but who could really blame him? He had just seen Kon in the dress, the wig and the stocking and his eyes had gone hazy. His head had turned from everything but getting Kon face down and ass up.

What a pretty ass Kon had. To think after everything they had done and everything they had seen. Kon-El still had sides to him that he and Tim had yet to discover. Jason was here for it. He loved that he still had more to see in his lovers. He loved that there were new reactions and discoveries to be made. As much as they tried to know everything they just could not.

He could guess about what Kon wanted and what he liked. About what he needed and what he might like but at the end of the day it had to come from Kon-El himself. so now that he and Tim had caught Kon in the act, they could heat things up just a bit because if Kon had gone to this… Jason could guess where it had come from.

And he could be certain that Kon would be on board for the other things that he and Tim had been talking about. Nothing was wrong with a little experimentation. Nothing wrong with it at all. Jason was all for it but he knew some things made Kon react. Little teasing, little dirty talk and suggestion.

He knew what Kon liked about him and Tim. They never hid the parts of themselves that Gotham had nurtured. Kon had a sweet side to him. He wanted to be spoiled, he and Tim knew that but there was something that Jason had been wondering about. It looked as though he was finally going to get a chance to find out more today.

“I can’t believe.” Jason rasped into Kon’s ear. “That you wanted to keep this treat all to yourself baby. That’s naughty.” Kon shuddered hard under him. If he was not leaking into his pretty little panties, Jason would eat his new blades. “That’s so naughty keeping this to yourself. Didn’t want me or Tim to share in this?”

“Jason.” Kon whimpered as he lay on the bed. Jason was covering him and he was pressing just right against Kon’s ass. Jason’s pants were killing him but he was going to do this right. He was going to have serious fun with this. Not just him because all of them, they were three they were a unit.

“So naughty.” Tim said softly as he tilted Kon’s chin out. “Why did you have to keep something like this to yourself?” He moved his hand to stroke the wig Kon had on. Jason was in love with the look. Soft black hair, makeup and of course the pretty dress.

Jason muffled a groan to control himself as he slid his hands from Kon’s wrists. He moved them to the hem of the dress instead. He bit back a groan when he flipped the dress over Kon’s ass. He loved that ass so much. It looked so good in those panties. He wanted to do so many things but he knew what had to come first.

“You’ve been naughty princess.” Tim’s eyes met his and Jason grinned before he gave Kon a smack across his left cheek. Kon’s reaction was so delicious that Jason had to ground his free hand against himself. he tilted that perfect ass for more and his groan filled the room and heated Jason’s stomach. “You like that?” Tim murmured with a soft laugh. “Jason.” Tim purred lazily. “The box under the bed.”

“Why is it that Red Robin’s the one with all the freaky toys?” Jason grinned as he shifted off the bed. He watched Tim hold Kon’s wrists down before he dragged out the box Tim had to be talking about. It was coded to his fingerprints and Jason whistled when he saw exactly what he was looking at. He knew exactly what the paddle was made of. His cock was dying in his pants.

He looked up and met Tim’s eyes. His were shining with as much heat as Jason’s had to be. “Let’s make the princess sorry for being selfish. Mark him up a bit.” Tim said softly as Kon cried out and shuddered. Jason swallowed at the sight of Kon’s dress being messed up by the bed. This was doing it for him but not only that. He was seriously into what he was about to do.

“Ready princess?” Jason asked softly as he got behind Kon. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he aimed the paddle. He knew how to switch it up and how to dish it out. That perfect ass in those panties. He wanted to make Kon’s ass blush. Not just that. His thighs too. Fuck, they were going to have fun with this.

“Just say when you can’t take anymore baby.” Tim said softly as Jason raised the paddle. The swish it made as it cut through the air made Jason’s cock leak in his pants. He was panting when he delivered the first blow. Fuck Kon cried out and pushed back for another. Tim’s breaths were coming in pants as he watched.

Jason delivered another on Kon’s left cheek. Then the right. Kon’s cries and the sounds of the paddle were the loudest in the room. Jason switched it up to Kon’s thighs. Right over the tempting garters as Kon moaned for them. It was so delicious. So tempting. Kon’s ass slowly changed colour in ways it never did usually from rough play. Jason’s cock was dying in his pants.

Another stroke from the paddle. Kon cried out and tilted his ass higher for Jason. A low groan escaped from Tim at Kon’s movements. Jason could see the stretch of Kon’s panties. Their princess was hard as hell and wet.

Jason tugged the dress further back as he delivered the next set of blows. They crisscrossed and ran all over Kon’s ass and thighs. Jason watched Kon shudder, rock back and shiver from each stroke. He watched Kon’s skin turn red. He watched the impact of the blows shake Kon’s ass. He watched the panties pull tight and he listened to the sounds all of them made.

The delicious sounds from Kon. The sounds of the paddle that had to be driving Kon crazy. The sounds of Jason’s and Tim’s panting broken up from moans from time to time. It was so fucking hot. Jason bit his lip as he delivered another set of blows that made Kon writhe and gasp.

He was so fucking sexy. To think that his experimentation in secret would lead to them opening this door as well. There were so many things they teased Kon with. So many dirty things they liked to work him up with. Jason had liked teasing but to hear and see Kon like this.

Just this paddle play alone had Jason up and ready to go. This delicious ass in those red panties. He wanted to make Kon cum from this. He wanted to make him red and sensitive and then he wanted to eat Kon out until he came again. Then he wanted Tim to fuck Kon, fill him up so Jason could clean him up. Then he wanted to fuck Kon until he was hoarse and he begged. Kon drove them totally crazy.

Jason groaned once more as he shuddered and gave Kon another round of blows. At the top of his cheeks. Under his thighs as Kon moaned and cried out for them. Until Kon was pressing back with hoarse gasps and Jason felt pain from his pants because of how hard he was.

He bit his lip to control himself as he gently pulled Kon open as he gave his next set of blows. Kon’s begs were of a higher pitch. His trembling rocked the bed. Jason swallowed as he yanked down the panties down just enough that he could swat Kon where it really mattered and watch Kon respond. He got exactly what he had asked for.

Kon’s hoarse shriek filled the room as his legs gave out. Jason shuddered as he knelt behind Kon as his lover trembled his pretty greedy hole clenching around nothing as Kon weakly trembled and gasped. The pretty dressed was still flipped up. those panties had to be soaked. Jason met Tim’s aroused gaze and slowly sat back on his heels. He needed a moment before he came in his fucking pants.

X

“How was it?” Tim asked softly as he sat on Kon’s front. He sat on Kon’s exposed legs as he slowly slid his hands under the dress. With Kon on his back everything could go so much easier. They had tucked the paddle away for now but it would make a return soon. Kon had cum too hard for them to leave that alone for now.

Kon’s body trembled at Tim’s touch and it made him so horny. He slid his fingers into Kon’s wet panties before he pulled them out and flipped Kon’s dress up so that the panties were exposed. Such pretty red panties, strained because of Kon’s cock and wet because of how hard he had just cum.

So beautiful. So tempting. Tim loved it all. Kon trembled at his touch and Tim smiled even as his cock ached. He was going to open Kon for him later but for right now he just wanted to drive his lover crazy.

Wit his fingers he teased and touched. He was careful as he swiped Kon’s tip. Every single press made Kon jerk and tremble. His precum slipped all over Tim’s fingers. So cute, so delicious. Tim enjoyed dipping his fingers further and further into Kon’s panties so he could tease him.

He had both hands in Kon’s panties working his lover up. teasing him as Kon reacted for him. Kon jerked, trembled and panted for him. He kept his green eyes on Tim the entire time as his body trembled. He was so fucking cute. Tim loved him so much.

He gently pressed his thumb against Kon’s slit as his fingers moved low enough to slip under Kon’s balls. The response was instantaneous. Kon jerked up high. His hips left the bed as his eyes lost focus. He throbbed in Tim’s hand but what flooded Tim’s fingers was not cum. Not yet.

He smiled as Kon’s hips lowered back onto the bed. His lover was so amazing and cute. He and Jason had seriously fallen for an amazing person. He drove them fucking crazy. Tim increased his teasing he worked his fingers he slid his fingers along Kon’s slit until Kon was bucking under him.

“Cum.” Tim whispered when he felt Kon throb in his hand. “Give it to us Kon.” Green eyes met his as Kon shuddered and did just that. The heat of his cum flowed over Tim’s hand and he had to fight very hard not to follow Kon over the edge. Princess was too damn tempting.

X

“Well.” Jason breathed as he looked at the ceiling. “Another door opened.” He said softly as he gently stroked his hand down Kon’s chest. “He’s out like a light.”

“At this rate we’ll be able to fuck him together.” Tim sounded dazed before he laughed softly. “He’s really good for us isn’t he? Kon.” All Jason could do was lean over Tim, kiss him in agreement because it was true. Kon was perfect for them. The three of them made a whole.


End file.
